


In the Moonlight

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Maybe the moonlight is making both of them a little crazy
Relationships: Jayne Cobb & River Tam
Kudos: 1





	In the Moonlight

River ran barefoot over the grass. Jayne didn’t think it was the wisest thing in the ‘verse considering it was dark out and she could step on something.

Girl was always doing something crazy. Like now.

River waved her arms above her head, spinning in circles as little dots of light danced around her. One of the little dots of light landed on his shoulder. Jayne brushed it off lightly.

Fireflies. Wonderful.

He considered the girl again. She did make quite the picture, moving through the moonlight like an elusive creature from a fairy tale. If pressed, he may have admitted that she looked pretty.

 _Pretty?_ Wasn’t the moon supposed to cause people to think crazy thoughts? Mal got hitched on account of too much moonlight. Probably working its mojo on him right now.

Enough of this.

“Crazy, we gotta head back.”

River continued to spin and jump and chase the fireflies over the grass.

“Don’t make me come get ya.”

She wasn’t that far away. Jayne knew she could hear him. Stubborn girl.

He moved toward her, catching her words.

“Can only see in this ‘verse. Can’t see the things beyond. Ignores the magic in the moonlight.”

“Girl.”

She stopped, shaking her head at him sadly. “He calls her back. The fairy disappears. The girl remains. Let’s go.”

She heard him whisper “The girl ain't so bad”, and she smiled.  



End file.
